The Battle light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 January 2019
20:31-03 hi bruhs 20:31-27 hey sock girl 20:32-35 hey 20:32-50 what 20:33-10 Superintendent Chalmers needs to be in tbl 20:33-15 And Seymour too 20:33-58 should make a gay charachter 20:34-46 We already have one 20:34-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:34-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:35-07 Molly the goat is gay and ur mum is gay and Alvin the chipmunk is gay 20:36-15 neh molly isn gay\ 20:41-25 https://the-battle-light-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Simon_Seville LOOK 20:41-40 HUH 20:42-55 good 20:43-40 need ideas 20:44-05 !kick WilliamToPaul 20:44-32 !kick aint installed her 20:44-33 e 20:45-35 than install it 20:45-48 !kill WillaimToPaul 20:46-33 why 20:46-47 heheheh 20:48-54 what 20:49-29 heheheh 20:49-32 hehehe 20:49-45 im gonna get all of this on the log OMG 20:50-11 this wiki is fucken aswome 20:50-28 it is OMG 20:50-42 yes 20:50-44 best wiki 20:51-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:51-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:51-54 this wiki is the best 20:52-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:52-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:52-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:54-30 omg 20:54-55 yes it is 20:54-56 omg 20:55-03 congrats on u and hearth and god bless u 20:55-10 THX GIRL 20:55-12 SHE SEXEY 20:55-12 NP 20:55-15 SURE 20:56-22 omg 20:57-12 quintion cant be chat mod 20:57-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:57-32 welcome we need a wedding 20:57-48 ur gonna get laid omg 20:57-54 when 20:57-56 WHAT korra 20:58-09 lies\ 20:58-12 shitup akumi aint no one talking to u 20:58-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by WilliamToPaul ~ 20:58-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:58-33 fuck 20:58-35 WHY ARE U talking about getting laid though omg 20:58-38 huh 20:58-42 the kick button is so close to PM button 20:58-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:58-55 because he got a girl 20:59-03 omg need a wedding she aint meming\ 20:59-13 we will hold the wedding here 20:59-20 yes 21:00-44 wow 21:01-06 OMG 21:02-20 OMG 21:03-40 HEY 21:06-11 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 21:06-20 CHECK RP CHAT 21:07-59 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 21:08-02 oof 21:08-22 be back 21:10-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:11-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:11-15 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 21:12-43 hey dudes 21:13-42 OMG 21:13-43 OMG 21:13-43 HEY 21:14-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:14-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:16-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:16-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:16-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:18-07 omg 21:18-23 i am logging everything hehehe 21:19-22 sure ya are 21:59-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:59-26 hey can i be in charge of permissions 21:59-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:02-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:03-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:03-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:03-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:11-17 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 22:11-23 back hmmph 22:11-46 HEY 22:11-54 hey can i be in charge of permissions 22:12-05 HUH 22:12-24 be incharge of permissions at what wiki 22:12-41 tbl bruh 22:13-42 IDK have to talk w other staff 22:15-32 earth can i have charge of permissions 22:15-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:15-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:15-38 ? 23:18-44 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:18-57 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:19-13 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:19-17 i am the big mod 23:24-45 wassup 23:26-20 bot is aliv 23:26-20 e 23:26-21 hehe 23:29-46 Octopus Wizard LOOK 23:29-54 hehe 23:33-14 EarthlingnAkumi-S0CK 23:33-14 23:33-19 we must rp tbl ep 1 23:36-21 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:36-25 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~